Professor Avalon
Professor Avalon is a changeling. They were left in the Courtney household to replace their young daughter. Fortunately the matriarch of the family was a witch, who knew what to do in this situation, burning Avalon’s skin with iron to summon their mother. After a wager, which Miss Courtney won, a deal was made, promising Avalon a good life in exchange for them becoming a member of the Courtney family, this replacing half of their Faerie nature with that of a wizard. Childhood Avalon was mistrusted by their peers at wizarding primary school, due to how crafty they were even as a child. Despite this, they had a decent school life, and had a sizeable pool of friends. They were exceptionally close with their ‘twin’ sister Rebecca. School life ''' Sorted into Slytherin, Avalon’s faerie nature’s made fitting into Slytherin very easy for them, as they were used to the Politics that was involved In day to day slytherin Life. They were the opposite to their gryffindor sisterl they excelled academically, receiving O’s in a majority of their subjects, they had hoped to gain a potions and transfiguration mastery and go into the research field at the ministry. As a special project in their senior years, they attempted to, and later achieved an animagus. '''After school Roughly two months after graduating, Rebecca got tangled up with the Fae, and unlike Avalon, knew little about avoiding them, and respecting them. through trickery, Rebecca foolishly signed away her life, and was fated to live among the fae until her end. This led to their muggle father wasting away from the despair. Avalon was devastated, and for three years was unable to leave their house. They threw themselves into work, eventually deciding to prevent this kind of thing from ever happening again. They got their teaching degree and managed to get a position at Hogwarts to teach the younger years, all about Faeries. while teaching at Hogwarts, Avalon ended up in a situation that resulted in them adopting two abused students. They are a very close family. Petitioning the ministry ''' Avalon is trying to get the ministry to change their false classifications of the fae, especially as classifying them as harmless beasts. Avalon wants people to understand that the fae are dangerous. '''Personality surprisingly friendly, considering everything. While Avalon will not accept students goofing off in their class, they are more than happy to crack a joke with their students, and are extremely helpful. They cook and bake rather frequently, and will often try to give the other professors the fruits of their labour, since they have the belief that it will help them make friends. Despite their genuine friendly nature, Avalon is a very cunning person, and always thinking about situations very very carefully. They’ve learned to listen to words exactly, and read body language. They are very hard to lie to. Avalon is titled Prof.Dumbass because of how seemingly reckless they can get, however this is actually in order to provide a learning experience to students. 'Trivia ' * Avalon is the teacher of faerie studies for years 1-3 before Prof.Evergarden takes over. Avalon will also substitute for classes that Evergarden can’t take , if needed. * Avalon has a sweet tooth, but bribing them with noodle dishes will get them to help you, also shiny things and pretty rocks. * Avalon is allegedly capable of minor shape shifting, though they’ve implied that it isn’t too fancy or even all that impressive, if they even have it in the first place that is. * Avalon has a black dog animagus * Avalon can take iron in small doses due to their half blooded nature * Avalon’s boggart is one of their students suffering he same fate as their sister. * Avalon is a very short professor at only 4’10. * Avalon has a lizard named Spade. Spade kind of just does what he wants. Avalon lets him. * Avalon is biologically female due to being a changeling, though they have taken care to change their appearance so students don’t catch on. * As is tradition, Avalon participated in some form of challenge hat decided who the weaker faerie was, losing the challenge resulted in Avalon being placed in a human family. Avalon has no recollection before the Courtney’s, however from what has been hinted, Avalon was an important member of a previous faerie court. * Avalon has the ability to lie, however is not partial to doing so, since it still causes pain, no matter how minor. Category:Characters